


Becoming Raggedy Andy

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, alice is meant to be marcella's grandma as a kid, andy will be referred to as ann's sister until he isn't her sister anymore, ann is the supportive sister we all need in our lives, rated t for gender dysphoria and mentions of self loathing, takes place before marcella is around, trans andy time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: A series of events that led to Raggedy Andy becoming the man he is, featuring the help of his supportive sister Ann.
Relationships: Raggedy Ann & Raggedy Andy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Becoming Raggedy Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needed to make a transdy (trans andy) fic, and as much as I love him it wasn't gonna be Leo kind-little-fella (he's too busy drawing transdy lol) so the responsibility has fallen on me. Also shoutout to him for letting me steal like half the stuff he drew to put into this fic asjlhdgfahg Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> also Alice is meant to be Marcella's grandmother, the previous owner of the raggedys, like when they were first made. It's not super clear in the story whoops

"Alice, dear, time for supper!"

"Ok, mother!" Alice called down from her room. She patted her dolls, Raggedy Ann and her sister, on the head and told them, "I'll be back! Don't worry!" before racing out of her room and down the stairs. 

As soon as she was gone, Ann sat up from her position on the bed and looked down at her sister, who was laying on the floor, with a huge smile on her face. "That was a load of fun, wasn't it, sis?"

Her sister slowly made her way to her feet and shrugged. "I guess..."

Ann frowned. "What's got you down?" She asked, slipping down from the bed.

Her sister looked away, unsure of what to say.

When Alice had first been given Raggedy Ann by her mother, she'd loved her so much that she'd asked for another. So her mother gathered up all the scraps and patches she could and made Ann a sister. Alice had been given the option to name this one herself, unlike with Ann, who was given to her named already. However, Alice was so indecisive on what her name should be that it was usually changed nearly every time she played with her. Sometimes she was Lucy, sometimes she was Sarah, sometimes she was Mary, but the one thing that stayed the same was that she was Raggedy Ann's beloved sister.

Ann approached her sister and rested one of her hands on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Her sister shrugged her off with a sigh. "I don't know," she admitted, "I just feel so... _wrong_ , on the inside..."

"Wrong?" Ann repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Wrong how?"

"I'm not sure," her sister admitted, fiddling with the end of her skirt in embarrassment. "I just know that something about me just doesn't feel right."

Ann hummed and rested her hand against her chin, processing the information she'd just received. Then she said, "I don't know how much I can do to help, but I know I'm gonna do everything I can to help you feel better!" She wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

Her sister chuckled with a sad smile. "Thanks, Annie," she mumbled, and she meant it. She didn't understand the feelings she was going through, or why she hurt so badly, but having someone there to be there for you could make things a little more bearable.

They stood there for a bit, holding each other in their arms, not really talking, before the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway sent them scrambling back to their positions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann pushed herself off the ground and looked around for her sister. Alice had been a bit busy this afternoon, barely having enough time to toss Ann inside her room after school before her mother ushered her off to whichever grandparent's house they were going to visit today.

Curiously enough, Ann's sister wasn't anywhere to be found, despite her rarely having a reason to leave the bedroom.

"Sis?" Ann called out. "Where'd you go?"

There was no response, just the growing feeling inside of Ann's little fabric chest that something wasn't quite right.

"Sis?!?" She called again, a bit louder this time, walking across the bedroom rug and looking around at the suddenly unbearably empty room. 

There was still no answer.

Now Ann was becoming a bit worried. She began to peek under the bed, inside drawers, behind the bookshelf, anywhere her sister could've gone. But she couldn't find her sister anywhere. It was almost like she disappeared.

Just as Ann was about to start panicking and desperately searching the rest of the house, that's when she heard it: a muffled sound coming from the closet. Ann had assumed it had been closed and unable to be opened by someone of her height, but as she slowly approached it, she could see that it was open the smallest bit.

It almost sounded like someone was... crying?

Ann wrapped her little mitted hands around the edge of closet door and carefully worked it open.

There, in the dark corner of the closet next to Alice's snowshoes, curled up in on herself, was none other than Ann's sister, tears running down her cheeks in little rivers.

Ann's candy heart darn near broke at the sight of her. "Sis," She asked, barely above a whisper, not wanting to startle her sister when she was already in such a vulnerable state, "what happened?"

Her sister looked up at her with a hiccupy breath. "Oh, Annie," she sobbed, "I hurt so badly, but I don't know why..."

Ann found herself frozen for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't help her sister if she didn't know what was wrong, but even her sister didn't know her own feelings: how was Ann supposed to help?

So she did the only thing she knew how to do: she walked over to her sister, squatted down and embraced her tightly. 

"I'm so, so sorry, sis," she wavered, tears prickling the edge of her eyes, "I'm so sorry I don't know how to help..."

Her sister seized up from the sudden contact at first, but it didn't take long for her to hug back and start sobbing into Ann's shoulder.

Ann didn't couldn't think of anything that could possibly help her sister, so she just rubbed her back and held her close, not wanting her to be alone when she was like this.

She wished she could take her pain away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice sat Ann in front of her window with a smile. "Look," she said, "there's all the other houses in the neighborhood. If we're real quiet, maybe we can spot a squirrel running by!"

Ann didn't say anything, as she didn't come to life when there were human people around. She just blankly stared out the window with the same silly smile she always had on.

That's when Alice's mom called from downstairs, "Alice, sweetie? Could you come downstairs for a moment?"

"Okay, Mother!" Alice called down. "You stay here, okay, Ann?" And then she ran out of the room and down the stairs leaving Ann in plain view of the street. 

Ann's sister, forgotten underneath Alice's comforter from an earlier game they were playing, attempted to get up, to go see what her sister was doing. But the comforter was far too heavy to lift by herself, so she remained trapped, unable to move.

"Hey, Ann?"

Ann couldn't say anything. She was still in view of the street, and she couldn't move when someone could be looking at her. She could only helplessly look at the little houses dotting the street in front of her.

"I can't get up, Annie, I'm stuck."

Ann could barely hear her sister, she was so quiet. 

"I feel like I'm stuck, Ann. Stuck in a place I'm not sure if I can leave." Her sister felt herself begin to cry, though she couldn't do anything to wipe away her tears.

"There's something wrong with me. There's something wrong but I don't know what, but it hurts so badly. It's like the part of me that's supposed to be happy is broken; it stopped working."

Ann couldn't quite make out what her sister was saying; the comforter on top of her was too thick and heavy, but it still hurt her heart as she heard her cries grow harder and harder.

Her sister sobbed, "I'm such a t-terrible sister. All I ever do is bring you down and make you sad, and I-I can't even tell you why I'm so sad all the time. You deserve a sis-ter better than me, one that can make y-you happy, one that d-doesn't just make you take care of me, one th-that isn't _broken_."

Ann could only stare out at the street, unable to move and unable to help, as she couldn't move in plain sight of humans.

So she just sat, listening to her sister's sobs growing steadily until she finally lost the strength to continue crying.

Alice still hadn't returned, and wouldn't for some time, forcing them to stay in their positions for far too long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann's sister stared up at the ceiling from her spot on the bed. Alice had taken Ann to school with her, as she often did, which gave her sister a lot of time to think, as she often would.

She was unhappy. 

Well, unhappy was a bit of an understatement; she was absolutely _miserable_.

And the worst part was she didn't even know _why_. She did everything Ann did: she attended the same tea parties as her, she got makeovers the same as her, she even danced with Alice as much as her. But somehow, Ann always seemed to love it so much more than she did. What was _wrong_ with her?

With a sigh, she rolled her way off the bed and onto the floor. Contemplating her depressing thoughts was awfully tiring, not to mention boring: she always thought about this when Ann was away. Might as well do something interesting for once.

She dragged herself off the floor and over to the bookshelf. Surely there must be something she hadn't read with Alice or Ann yet.

She began to flip through the spines of the books on the shelf, looking for something new. She'd passed her favorites: Oliver Twist, Lord of the Flies, The Great Gatsby, a bunch of stuff Alice was a little young for, gifted with hand-me-downs from her cousins, but she and Ann had read on their own time dozens of time. 

It wasn't long before she found the big book of Sherlock Holmes tales. Yes, this would do nicely. 

She pulled the thick book out with a grunt and plopped it onto the floor, opening it to the last one she read. She'd always been really good at figuring out the mysteries before she finished them, which Ann always said was pretty funny considering she couldn't remember where she put her hairbrush half the time.

She also tended to lean towards stories led by men rather than women. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with them; she just felt more seen in the male characters for some reason. She'd sometimes daydream that she was in their positions in their stories, slaying the dragons and solving the mysteries herself. 

She paused as she realized this, a few words away from Holmes telling Watson who the killer was.

That was a little strange, wasn't it? Why did she relate to the boy characters so much? 

Maybe she should talk to Ann about that when she and Alice got home...

But for now, it was time to find out who the killer was with Mr. Holmes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annie, you know what's a little strange?"

Ann looked up from her coloring and towards her sister, who was fidgeting a bit with the end of her skirt.

"What's that, sis?" Ann asked as she placed down her crayon.

Her sister plopped down beside her and confessed, "Isn't it strange that I feel more like the boys in the stories we read than the girls?"

Ann considered this for a moment, and her sister feared the worst; that it was very weird and that she was a freak for feeling such a way. 

But then Ann smiled and replied, "I don't think it's strange at all!"

"Y-you don't?"

"Nope! It makes sense that you feel that way, considering you like a lot of the same stuff boys do," Ann assured her, placing a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder.

Her sister still seemed apprehensive. "You really think so?"

Ann nodded. "Sure do! I mean, you're pretty strong, you're good at fighting, you're awful protective of me during those nasty thunderstorms, and you're not afraid to tell bullies when they need to knock it off!"

Ann's sister smiled. "Not my fault they didn't know when to quit; no one's allowed to pick on my favorite sister," she said with a wink, gently elbowing Ann.

Ann giggled, "I'm your _only_ sister!"

"My point still stands," her sister chuckled. Her face turned a bit more serious as she asked, "You really think it's ok for me to feel this way?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be! There's nothing wrong with being like a boy!"

Something seemed to move inside her sister when Ann said that, but her sister couldn't quite identify what that was. 

It did, however, feel... good?

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right," was all she was able to say.

"You wanna help me color this castle?"

"Okay!" Focusing on her weird feelings could wait a bit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann's sister looked beside her on the bed. 

Alice was facing away from her, fast asleep, curled up around Ann, she assumed.

She didn't mind, really, that Alice preferred Ann over her. At least it gave her more time to think.

She thought about all the strange, sad feelings that had been building up inside of her for as long as she could remember, especially over the past few months. 

She thought about how hard it was for her to put her these feelings into words, and how hard it was for her to even know why she was feeling this way.

She thought about the thing Ann had told her the other day, about it being okay to be like a boy.

Ann's sister pondered these thoughts for quite some time, and then an idea came to her. 

She reached up and gave Alice a quick tap on the shoulder before quickly shifting back into doll mode, just in case Alice wasn't actually asleep.

Alice, however, remained asleep, maybe shifting the tiniest bit in her slumber but otherwise remained unconscious.

Ann's sister saw this as her chance to move. She slowly, quietly, slipped out of the bed and onto the floor, waiting for a moment as she hit the floor, just to make sure Alice didn't wake up from the noise.

But she remained asleep.

Ann's sister got to her feet and crept towards the door to the hallway, slightly ajar as per Alice's request. She popped her head out the doorframe to ensure that Alice's parents were asleep as well.

Yes, the whole house was still this on this night, which allowed Ann's sister to engage in some rather risky behavior: heading for the bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't very far, and the door was left open from whoever had used it last, which made it easy to get into. 

As she closed the door behind her, she looked up at the counter. It was illuminated with a small beam of moonlight coming in from the window. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this, but she had to try something important. 

She climbed up onto the toilet and from there jumped up to the counter, struggling for only a moment to pull herself up over the edge.

She stared at herself in a mirror for a moment, inspecting all of her features far closer than she ever had before. She looked awfully similar to Ann: same face, same legs, same feet, though there were some differences. She had hair that was a bit more orange compared to Ann's dark red, and her dress only had spots on the sleeves, as opposed to Ann's which had spots everywhere. Plus, her apron was a different style, only a half apron, to show off the buttons that ran down the front of her dress.

She was very pretty, at least according to what Ann said.

But pretty didn't feel right.

She didn't want to be pretty, she wanted to be like the cool strong men in the books she'd read. What did they have that she didn't?

And then it dawned on her.

Slowly, she gathered all the fabric at the front of her skirt together. Then, holding it in one hand, she reached behind her and did the same with the fabric at the back of her skirt. Squatting down a bit, she tied a crude knot with the two ends between her legs and stood up in the mirror.

She had given off the appearance that she was wearing, how ever primitive or uncomfortable in appearance, pair of pants.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of herself in her new pants. She spun around in the mirror, getting a good look at herself.

This felt.... right....

It was such a small gesture but, somehow, it made Ann's sister happier than she'd been in ages.

She stifled a bashful giggle at the sight of herself, in her fancy brand new pants.

 _Now I look just like the other boys_ -

He froze, staring at himself in the mirror, shocked at the thoughts that had run through his own head.

It was like a bolt of lightning had come in through the window and struck him down.

Was this what he'd been missing all along?

Was he.... not a....

The bathroom doorknob clicked to the side and Ann's sister barely had enough time to fall into doll mode by the sink.

Alice's mother opened the door, presumably to use the room for its intended purpose, to find one of her daughter's raggedy dolls lying in the sink.

She sighed. She'd told Alice so many times to put away her toys when she was done with them. And what had she done to this one's dress?

With a shake of her head, she picked up the doll and brought her out into the hallway, undoing the strange knot in her dress as she headed towards Alice's room and quietly opened the door. Upon seeing her daughter was still asleep, she gently tossed the doll inside and shut the door behind her.

Once again alone, Ann's sister lifted himself off the floor. It was kind of rude for Alice's mother to just undo all his hard work just like that.

Still, he couldn't help but smile as he walked across Alice's and climbed back into bed with her, snuggling up under the covers.

He wasn't sure of everything just yet, but he was sure of this.

He was more than just a girl.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann's sister sat on the bed, looking down at his sister and gripping his skirt anxiously.

Ann was on the floor, making a paper flower for the lonely dolls up in the attic, just to cheer up their day, when she noticed her sister. 'What's up, sis?"

Ann's sister felt a pang of hurt at the title, but he tried to keep his feelings in check, as Ann didn't know.

"Annie," he started cautiously, "there's something I gotta tell you, something important..."

Ann looked up at her sister and saw the worry in her face and immediately put down her craft supplies. "Of course!" She walked over to to the bed and reached her hand up for her sister to grab. "Help me up, will you?

Without a word, Ann's sister took his sister's hand and pulled her up with a grunt. As Ann adjusted herself so she was sitting beside her, she asked, "What did you have to tell me?"

He hesitated for a moment before stammering, "You... you remember a few d-days back when you mentioned that it was okay for m-me to be like the boys in the stories we read?"

Ann nodded.

Tears pricked the edge of his eyes, but he continued nonetheless, "W-Well, I've done a lot of thinking these past few days, and I..." he paused, needing a moment to gather the strength to say it "I don't feel like a girl."

Ann was surprised, not upset or mad, but definitely surprised.

Before she could say anything else, he continued shakily, "I don't know why, and I tried really hard to be a girl, I really did, but it just makes me so _upset_ when I have to girly things and I don't know why. I know I'm supposed to be a girl, but I don't feel like one." 

A few stray tears fell from his eyes as he admitted quietly, "I think I might be a boy."

Ann was quiet, nodding silently, freaking her sister out because he was so certain that she was going to be mad at him now, and then she asked, "So... you're a boy... on the inside?"

He gulped. "I think so..."

Ann's face broke out into a huge grin and cried out, "That's amazing!"

Her sis- _her brother_ , seemed taken aback. "You-You really think so?"

"Of course!" she assured him, reaching out to brush away some of his tears. "If you're really a boy, I wanna do my best to help you feel more like a boy! I've always wanted a brother, after all!"

Ann's brother felt the dam behind his eyes break and he pulled his sister in tightly, grasping the loose fabric at the back of her dress in his mitts and sobbing into her shoulder.

Ann just wrapped her arms around him and gently rubbed his back. "Shh, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay, I promise," she cooed, "I still love you so, so much."

She'd be to first to admit, she really didn't understand why he felt this way. But he was still her brother, and she cared about him deeply, so she was determined to make sure he felt as loved and comfortable as she could.

They sat there together for a very long time. Alice and her parents were out for the day, so they wouldn't be bothered any time soon. So they just held each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go of the other, with Ann gently whispering kind words to her brother as he cried.

But even as he cried, he couldn't help but feel like a weight had been taken off him. This wasn't like before, when he'd cry and cry and not know the reason why.

Annie still loved him, even if he was changing.

She saw him for who he really was.

And that meant more to him than anything.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst! Hey, bro!" 

Ann's brother looked up from his book with a frown. Ann knew how much he hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of a good book. Alice and her parents were once again out for the day, leaving the dolls to their own devices until their return, which wouldn't be for another hour or two still.

"What? I was about to find out the last piece that would help Holmes find out who really killed the butler!" He grumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is really important!" Ann insisted, her hands flapping around excitedly. "You know how rough these past few days have been for you?"

Ann's brother blushed a bit. Though he was much happier being a boy now, he still looked like a girl, still wore a dress, like Ann. Whenever Alice played with them, she still used girl names for him and made him do girly things, and it just made him really uncomfortable. But it wasn't like he could just tell Alice to stop; he wouldn't the one that ruined everything for everyone by talking with the human people. Still, it felt really bad inside to be seen as a girl when he wasn't one, like he'd felt before he'd realized.

This all flew through his head in a matter of seconds, and he hesitantly responded to his sister, "Yes?"

"Well, I think I may have just found the answer!" Ann explained with a grin. "C'mon!" She took her brother by the hand and began dragging him out of Alice's room.

Ann's brother, unable to escape her grasp, helplessly asked, "Wha- Where are we going?"

"You'll see~!" was the only response he got as he was pulled out of the bedroom, into the hall, and down the stairs.

Ann's brother didn't really leave the bedroom a whole lot, but he was aware that the room he was being dragged into was the dining room. It was probably one of the fanciest rooms in the whole house, if he was being honest. A big mahogany table sat in the middle of the room with six chairs placed around it and a big white table runner that lay across the center. There was a big cabinet filled with fancy plates and bowls, though they were rarely used. And a big ornate light, not dissimilar to a chandelier, hung from the ceiling and doused the whole room in a warm white glow.

At one of the chairs, Ann held out her hands to boost her brother up. He rolled his eyes, but stepped into her hands regardless and allowed himself to be pushed up to the seat of the chair. He then used his higher leverage to pull his sister up as well. The top of the table was close enough from there that they didn't need a boost to climb up.

There was a big brown cardboard box on the table, its flaps splayed out at the top. 

Ann called out, "Okay, you can come out now!"

A head popped out of the box. "Oh, alright," they mumbled, pulling themselves out of the box.

It was a boy doll, about the same size as the raggedys, but not quite the same. He had short blond yarn hair hidden underneath a funny little sailor cap, and wore a fancy plaid shirt and blue pants.

Ann's brother was confused. "Ann, what's this all about?"

Practically vibrating with excitement, Ann explained, "This is a friend I made the other day. Alice's mom found her at a store, and she's going to be going to Alice's cousin as a birthday present!"

"Wait, _she?_ " Ann's brother was astonished. "You mean she's... she's like me?"

The doll nodded. "Y-Yeah," she said softly, a nervous smile on her face. "A-Ann was talking about how sad you get when you wear girl clothes, s-so I told her how sad _I_ feel when I wear boy clothes, and she had this idea..." She trailed off, looking at Ann expectantly.

Ann was practically bursting at the seams. "You two should switch clothes!" She blurted out with a huge grin. "That way, you two are both comfortable being who you really are!"

Ann's brother grinned at first, but that was quickly overtaken by a worried frown. "But what about Alice? What will she think?"

"Oh, bro," Ann mused, walking over to him and taking his hands in her own, "I love Alice so much, and I know you do too, but the thing is... this isn't about her. It's about making you feel better, and it's about making our friend here feel better, too."

He considered this for a moment, then hesitantly asked, "Do... do you think she'll still like me?"

Ann nodded. "I really, truly do."

He thought it over a little more, then smiled softly. 

"Yeah, okay, let's do it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann's brother stared at the buttons in his hands. They were all he had left from his old self.

Switching clothes with the other doll had been a great idea: the moment he put those clothes on, he felt... different. And not a bad different either, a good different, like all the pieces were finally falling into place. When he looked at the other doll, twirling around in what used to be his dress, he knew she felt the same way as well. 

They'd left her after that, knowing Alice and her parents would be coming home soon and she would be packaged up to be sent out in the mail. She seemed excited about leaving and going to live somewhere as her true self, and Ann and her brother were truly happy for her.

Before they left, though, the other doll had given him the buttons off his old dress. She'd said they didn't really suit her, so he could have them.

Now he was sitting on the floor in the bedroom, just staring at the buttons. He could just get rid of them, throw them away, never to be seen again, but that didn't feel right. As unhappy as he was before, he didn't want to just forget about it and pretend it never existed.

"Whatcha thinking about, bro?" he heard Ann ask from behind him.

"Do... Do you think we could do something with these?" He asked, holding the buttons up for her to see. "It doesn't have to be anything super fancy or anything, just a little something from my old self..."

Ann grinned. "Of course, that's a great idea!"

She ran over to the little basket of sewing supplies Alice was supposed to practice using once a week, but rarely ever touched. She pulled out a needle and a spool of white thread. "What were you thinking of doing with them?"

Her brother shrugged. "Dunno, maybe sew them on the sides? Like decoration?"

"Ooooh, I like that idea." Ann sat down beside her brother and picked up one of his legs. She took the cuff of one of of his pants and began to sew the buttons on, on the outer lower leg.

While she sewed the buttons on, she asked, "Have you had any thoughts about what you want your name to be?"

"What?"

"I mean, you deserve to have a real name, not just whatever Alice decides to call you for the day."

Ann's brother considered this. He'd never put too much thought into having a name before, actually, he'd just been fine with whatever Alice wanted. Though, that was also before he'd figured out he was a boy.

"That's a good question," he admitted, resting his hand on his chin. "Maybe John?"

Ann wrinkled up her face as she tied off the thread. "You don't look like a John."

"Hmm, you're right, maybe Steve?"

"Absolutely not," Ann giggled.

Ann's brother sat in quiet contemplation as Ann continued to sew the buttons onto his pants. They sat quietly like that for a moment, until Ann remarked, "It was a good idea, using the buttons like that."

He only hummed in response, clearly deep in thought.

Then he smiled. "What about-"

A pair of footsteps bounded down the hall, killing the words in his throat and sending them both into doll mode, falling to the floor limply.

Alice opened the door and only took a few steps before she noticed her dolls lying on the floor together. She noticed that Raggedy Ann's sister looked a lot different than she usually did. Curious, she walked over and picked her up, inspecting her a bit in her hands.

She was wearing a funny little hat, and a plaid shirt, and pants, none of which Alice had ever seen before. In fact, she looked an awful lot like a-

And then it clicked. This wasn't Raggedy Ann's sister, this was her _brother_! And if Raggedy Ann was going to have a brother, Alice realized, she couldn't keep circling around with girl names, he needed a proper boy name.

_What's something that would go with Ann? Oh! Maybe something like-_

"Your name is Raggedy Andy," she said quietly, brushing a bit of hair out of his face. She hugged him tightly and added, "And I still love you so much."

"Alice! TIme for supper!"

"Okay, mother!" Alice called back, gently placing Andy down on the floor next to his sister and running out of her bedroom to go downstairs.

As he sprung back to life, Andy's eyes grew moist. "Andy..."

"I told you she'd still love you," Ann chided gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Andy's a good name, really suits you. And if you want, your full name can be Andrew!"

Andy could only nod as a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. "Andy.... it's perfect."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy sat on the windowsill and looked up at the moon, smiling softly.

It'd been many, many years since he'd discovered himself, and his life had never been happier. 

Sure, he'd been in awful situations, it was only natural, but at least he was able to face the terrors of life as his true self, not to mention he had Ann by his side every step of the way.

He really owed her so much, helping him through the moments where he didn't understand his own pain, supporting his change even though she didn't really get it, loving him unconditionally no matter what he did.

"Oh, there you are, Andy!" Ann exclaimed, climbing up onto the rocking chair and jumping up to the windowsill. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," he admitted, helping her up so she could sit with him, "just looking at the moon and thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"How lucky I am to have you as a sister."

Ann laughed, "Oh, Andrew, please, you flatterer."

"It's true, though," he insisted, "you've supported me through everything, even if you didn't understand what I was feeling. And not everyone gets someone like that in their life. So I guess I'm trying to say, thanks. For being there."

"It's really no problem, Andy, I just want to make sure you know how much I love you."

Andy smiled as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and they looked up at the beautiful full moon together. "I love you too, Annie."

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you try to take that last bit and twist it into some romantic shit i swear on my brother's grave im going to track you down and repossess your kneecaps you *FREAKS*
> 
> disclaimer aside, I really hope you all enjoyed the fic! I was bit out of my comfort zone here while writing it but I'm really proud of my work. Let me know how I did and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> -CC


End file.
